An Unexpected Life
by Rainy Season
Summary: What starts out as a simple gift for Naruto turns complicated when Sasuke unknowingly receives it. Now his and Naruto's lives are changed in ways they never thought possible. NaruSasu, mpreg
1. An Unexpected Gift

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the show Naruto or the characters.  
**Authors note**- This is my first Naruto fic. I'm writing it because of another author who promised to write me a fic with my favorite pairing if I did. I've only seen like the first six episodes of the show so the characters will be ooc.  
**Warnings**- m/m, mpreg, language, sexual situations. It's also NaruSasu.

.  
.  
.

"Hey Sasuke."

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

More silence.

"Are you awake? I can't sleep." Naruto said with a sigh. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed inwardly. The idiot wasn't going to stop until he answered. He turned over to face Naruto.

"What?"

"Bastard. You could have just said you were awake."

"I was trying to sleep until you started talking."

Trying, being the correct word. A cold hard floor wasn't exactly the best place for sleep. They had been heading home from a mission when it started storming so they had to take shelter in a cave.

"Now that Itachi's dead have you given any thought to reviving your clan?"

Sasuke just stared at him. Naruto knew that he wasn't ignoring him but thinking on the question. Normally he would've given the person who asked this his iciest glare. His plans were none of anyone's business. But this was Naruto, his best friend and rival. After everything they had been through, he was the only one Sasuke would answer.

"No." he answered.

Truthfully, he was still trying to get used to the fact that Itachi was dead. Itachi... Sasuke sighed. Even now that name caused him pain, just now for a different reason. Not surprisingly, under all of the pain and anger Sasuke still loved his brother. Not that he would ever admit that. It had only been a little over a year since the no holds barred fight that left Itachi dead and Sasuke hospitalized for over a month. When asked exactly what happened, Sasuke couldn't tell. There were still huge holes in his memory about what had happened. He remembered leaving Orochimaru when he found out that he had been lying about Itachi's whereabouts. Orochimaru would send Sasuke one place when in actuality Itachi was nowhere in the vicinity. Despite what he said, Orochimaru was never going to let him have an opportunity to fight Itachi. There was too great of a chance that Sasuke wouldn't survive. After leaving Sound, Sasuke had traveled around for awhile. He hadn't even been searching for Itachi when he encountered him in a nearly abandoned village. Sasuke remembered exchanging words with Itachi and beginning to fight but that was it. Everything else was a blank. What he did know was that totally dazed, he somehow made his way back to Konoha before losing consciousness. Amazingly enough, it had been Naruto who found him lying half death and got him medical help. After healing enough, Sasuke was imprisoned and sent to trial. The trial was over in no time. No one was truly shocked that he wasn't executed. He was the last Uchiha and there were more than a few people who didn't want to see the end of the once great clan. Besides, he had extremely useful knowledge about Orochimaru. And it was with this knowledge that Konoha had been able to launch a surprise attack against Sound and win. In the end, it had been Naruto to land the killing blow to Orochimaru.

"You're going to cause a riot when you do decide it's time." Naruto said interrupting his thoughts. "All your fangirls are going to storm your house in hopes of being the next Uchiha heirs mother."

Fangirls? Even though they had both moved on, his mind instantly went to Sakura and Ino. Ugh, no. He'd rather not have an heir if he had to chose from fangirls. Actually he'd rather not have fangirls but despite all he had done, he still had a huge following.

"No fangirls. When the time comes I will take my time and carefully select someone."

"Of course. Not just anyone is worthy of having the Uchiha heir." Naruto said with a grin.

"What about you? Any plans on starting an Uzumaki clan?"

"No. I don't really want kids."

That was a lie and they both knew it. Naruto would love to have a huge family, that way he wouldn't have to be alone all the time. But who would want to have the demon's container's baby, Naruto thought as a wave of sadness washed over him. It was enough to cause the demon locked in him to stir. Hearing Naruto's last thought, Kyuubi growled.

_They should only be so lucky_.

"Shut up, Naruto said inwardly and then tuned her out.

Not really knowing what to say to the obvious lie, Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto didn't say anything either so after the silence lingered long enough, they both fell asleep. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was wide awake and pacing. The kid was upset again. Normally she would ignore it but what affected the blonde, affected her. Currently her "living area," she refused to call it her cage, started shrinking and went from it's usual vibrant red to a dull gray. A drastic change in her area usually meant that the kid was very upset. It was bad enough that she was sealed in him, but she also had to deal with his moods. The subject of family always seemed to do this to him. Maybe it was time for her to do something about this. Kyuubi stopped pacing as she realized what she needed to do. Give Naruto a family of his own. Then he'd be happy and her forced imprisonment would be a little more tolerable. Kyuubi knew the perfect technique to use. It was a mostly forgotten demon jutsu first used after the demon wars when their numbers were dangerously low. And to make sure their numbers could be increased quickly, the jutsu was able to be used on females or males, humans or demons. It was simple yet highly successful. The only true downside was that it required large amounts of chakra to create and maintain it. Fortunately, both she and the kid had plenty of it. Any other side effects that Naruto may experience were more annoying than harmful. It was so simple and easy that she wondered why she hadn't thought about it before. When this worked, the kid was going to be in for the shock of his life. Although she would prefer that both she and Naruto rested some, Kyuubi knew that she needed to do this before Naruto became aware of what she was planning and tried to stop her. Despite wanting a family, she knew he wouldn't let her give him one in fear of what the villagers would say and do.

Kyuubi had no doubt that they'd try to kill him once they realized that the seal didn't restrict her as much as they thought. She smirked at the image of the villagers being afraid of her breaking free and killing them all. It would be no less than they deserved. But what they didn't know was that she had stopped trying to break the seal long ago. Though it was weakening, the seal was still strong enough to hold her in. And even if she could take over Naruto completely, it would be pointless. Human bodies were weak. Naruto's body wouldn't be able to handle her at full power. It would give out sooner or later and then they would both die. But none of that mattered now. What mattered is that if those villagers dared to touch what was hers, and since she was sealed in Naruto she considered him and anything of his hers, she'd show them that what she did to Konoha last time was childs play compared to what she did this time. And she had no doubt that the Uchiha brat would be right beside her. Kyuubi closed her eyes, did a few hand seals and began chanting. A small rounded cage began to take shape. She then felt a tug as a large amount of chakra was pulled from deep inside her, forming a ball above her. Her chanting quickened and her red colored chakra was soon joined with Naruto's light blue one. The two swirling balls slowly filled in the cage, blending together and turning it a reddish purple in the process. This is working better than I imagined, she thought. However a few seconds after she thought that, there was a loud cracking sound. The surface of the chakra ball rippled weirdly and then slowly started to break apart. Kyuubi tried reinforcing it with more of her chakra but it didn't work. The cage just seemed to absorb the chakra as it continued to crumble. She stopped trying to save it so it broke apart and instantly disappeared. Kyuubi couldn't understand why it didn't work. Naruto was the perfect candidate for it. She knew it was a good decision not to tell Naruto her plans before hand otherwise he'd be heartbroken at this moment.

"Sorry kid." she said.

Kyuubi was now determined to figure out what had went wrong and fix it. That would have to wait for a little while though. At the moment she was too exhausted to see what had gone wrong. If she hadn't been, she would've noticed that Naruto was chanting along with her. Alone that would've been fine except in the cold Naruto had moved closer to Sasuke and his hand, that was once tucked under his head, was now resting on Sasuke's stomach. Blue, red and a purplish black chakra seeped from between his fingers, slowly forming the chakra cage. The two boys, somewhat sedated by the concentrated chakra, slept on unable to see the swirling mass that was concentrating above Sasuke. Nor watch a minute later as the now finished cage was absorbed into Sasuke.


	2. Fighting Pains

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the show Naruto or the characters.  
**Authors note**- First, I would like to thank everyone who read this and hope you liked it. Sorry for the long wait. I am working on the next part to Regretfully Yours and chapter 3 of this. I'm also sorry for the way I had to break this up otherwise there would be huge paragraphs that would be hard to read. Enjoy.  
**Warnings**- m/m, mpreg, ooc characters, language, sexual situations. It's also NaruSasu. More warnings as they come.

**A small rant**- Someone, not here, complained about mpreg and how it's impossible. My response... WHO CARES! Seriously, so much that happens in Naruto is impossible. Naruto has a demon sealed in him which made it possible for him to survive a hand through his chest. Orochimaru is able to bring people back from the dead. Pein, the other tailed demons, Madara, people receiving injuries that should've killed them and so many other things that go on. Noone complains about the impossibility of this, but write a male preg and suddenly people want things to be realistic.

.  
.

* * *

The thing that made Kyubbi's jutsu so successful was its resiliency. Once started, it more often than not completed itself. It barely needed anything to survive. It was like a normal pregnancy only easier and quicker to take hold. Even if it ended up somewhere other than where it was intended or in an unsuitable environment, it would simply **force** its new environment to adapt to and sustain it. Unfortunately, it seemed that even the simplest things became difficult when Sasuke, Naruto, or in this case both, were involved. Despite his own and Naruto's extremely familiar chakra being part of the mix, Sasuke's body identified the chakra cage as a foreign entity the minute it entered him and begun rejecting it. And in its need to survive, the forming embryo fought back twice as hard.

.

The first stab of pain had Sasuke jerking awake. His first thought was that they were being attacked but a quick scan of the area revealed no one else around. Besides, Naruto was still sleeping. And despite Sasuke always saying otherwise, he wasn't stupid enough to sleep through an attack. If they weren't being attacked, then what the hell was going on? It felt like someone was slicing through his stomach with a hot knife. Normally his first thought would be infection or poison except for the fact that he didn't have a wound there. Another wave of pain rippled through him and he let out a small groan. Sasuke curled into a ball and forced himself to keep from making another sound. He didn't need the idiot to wake up and begin worrying about him. Sasuke took some deep breaths and began meditating. It didn't stop the pain but it helped him ignore it a little. It was some time after this that Naruto woke up. He opened his eyes and groaned. For some strange reason, he felt worn out as well as sore and stiff. He quickly blamed it on having to sleep on the floor but didn't understand why Kyuubi hadn't healed him.

"Kyuubi?"

...

"Hey."

...

"Hey Furball." he said knowing she hated that.

When there still was no answer, Naruto gave up. Since the fox was known to take naps that lasted for days or purposely ignoring him to annoy him, he wasn't worried about her not responding. He sat up and looked over at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed.

"You awake?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like it stopped raining. Want to continue?"

"Check first."

Naruto got up and went outside.

Sasuke was still in pain so he knew that was going to make things difficult. He carefully sat up and frowned. He shouldn't be feeling like this without any apparent reason. He lifted his shirt slightly and was surprised to see that his stomach was beginning to turning black and blue. He heard Naruto returning so he quickly lowered his shirt.

"It's stopped. We can go."

They both grabbed their things and they left. The trip back was worse than Sasuke predicted. The pains in his stomach became worse. They kept coming in waves, starting out sharp and then slowly fading out to a dull ache. After awhile, the length of time in-between each wave got longer. However, when the wave did come again, the pain was more severe than the last time. He just clinched his teeth and tried to focus on running. The trip back seemed to take longer than ever so Sasuke was more than glad to see Konoha's gates. As soon as he got home, he planned to take something for the pain and then try to sleep it until it went away. A hot shower also sounded welcoming, but he doubted he had the strength for it.

"Hey." Naruto said interrupting his train of thought. "I promised to hang out with the others once I got back. Do you want to come?"

"No."

In order to get him accustomed to village life again, Naruto forced Sasuke to go out with him and the others a few times a month. The outings were always awkward because some of the others were still sore about Sasuke leaving. Luckily he had fulfilled this month's commitments so he could be an "antisocial bastard" and not go. Besides, he just wanted to sleep and with Naruto occupied he could do that and when he felt better, look at a few scrolls he had been meaning to read. As his small house came into view Sasuke's shoulders slumped. The closer he got to it as well as his bed and some pain pills, the weaker he seemed to feel. He had barely closed and locked the door before his body gave out. He was suddenly glad for the uncomfortable green couch, a welcome back/housewarming present from Lee, which was by the door. Sasuke slumped face first into it with a groan. His bed was much more comfortable, but he just didn't have the energy to go to his bedroom. He turned his head to the side to get fresh air and promptly fell asleep.

.

Hours later, Sasuke was forcefully awakened when his whole body was engulfed in blinding pain. He was reminded of the curse seal only much worse. There were so many different conflicting pains going on that he couldn't focus on just one. His skin was drenched in sweat and freezing to the touch, which hurt to do. Even the slightest caress felt like thousands of icicles piercing his skin. His eyes stung and vision blurred as his lungs began burning because he was having a hard time breathing. He would have thrown up if his insides didn't feel like they were boiling alive. Sasuke couldn't curl into a fetal position, stretch out, or move really because that caused a tearing sensation in his muscles. Unfortunately, lying still didn't stop the pain either. It was so bad that he could no longer stop the scream that forced its way out of his mouth. If it wasn't for the many barriers that he had around his house someone would have heard and come to check out the noise. Someone coming was the last thing he needed at this moment. Not only was he in a vulnerable state but with his history, their idea of helping him would be to place chakra restraints on him or kill him. Sasuke was so busy trying to deal with the pain that he didn't realize that he had activated his Sharigan or that his chakra was flaring wildly. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, everything stopped. It was weird, yet welcome feeling. One second he was in overwhelming pain and the next nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief and then passed out.

.

The next time Sasuke awoke, he was stiff, sore, and sweaty but not in pain. That thought was pushed out of his mind as he noticed the clock and saw that he was running over an hour behind. Sasuke pulled himself up and headed to the shower. He and Naruto had a quick mission to do before they could get a few days off. Naruto would be turning up for breakfast soon and the last thing Sasuke wanted was for him to know that he overslept. He would never hear the end of it. Irritatingly, Naruto was already in the kitchen fixing himself some ramen by the time he had showered and returned changed. He didn't even pretend to hide the grin on his face.

"So the great Uchiha isn't prefect. Oversleeping, for shame."

Sasuke ignored him and went to fix himself some breakfast.

"Anyway, we've been given a different mission." Naruto informed him. "We have to deliver a package, a present, I think, to some old guy."

From the way it sounded, this should have been given to a genin team, not to two of the strongest in the village. Unless… Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto. This sure did seem like the set-up for one of his pranks. In fact, he vaguely remembered Kiba falling for something similar. Feeling the glare aimed at him and guessing the reason, Naruto threw up his hands.

"I have nothing to do with this. The old hag said that the guy is willing to pay a lot of money for the best to deliver it. I just think she owes him money."

"Whatever."

Finished putting together his breakfast, Sasuke sat down and started eating. He stopped a few seconds later when he noticed Naruto staring at him.

"Problem?"

"No." Naruto answered and looked away.

Yes, he quickly answered to himself. The problem was that Sasuke was eating breakfast, or rather _what_ he was eating for breakfast. Normally Sasuke ate some unappetizing cereal that he said was filled with nutrients and provided energy. Today, however, he was eating some kind of barbecued meat along with some fish, rice and tomatoes. Briefly Sasuke himself thought his choice for breakfast was odd, but didn't dwell on it. All he knew was that the thought of eating that cereal made him sick to his stomach while that leftover pork and fish suddenly seemed so appetizing that he had to eat it right then and there. Once they were finished eating, Sasuke grabbed his things they left.

.

It wasn't long before he severely regretted eating such a huge breakfast. The meal seemed to sit heavily on his stomach. Instead of it providing energy, it seemed to do the opposite. The worst part of it all was that he didn't even realize that he was slowing down until Naruto made a joke about Sasuke not being able to keep up with him. Once Naruto had pointed it out, he did notice his lack of energy. He was also sweating and breathing heavier than normal. The trip here hadn't been that hard so he couldn't understand why he was so tired. He sped up to keep pace with Naruto but that only served to tire him out more. By the time they reached their destination, Sasuke was ready to collapse but refused to show it. He just wanted to deliver the package and return to Konoha. Although, he began to doubt his body would make it. They went to meet their client only to be told that he was overseeing the start of a festival and would have to wait until the next day to see him. For their trouble they found were given a room at a local inn. Once inside, Sasuke headed straight one of the twin beds and sat down, placing his pack on the floor at the same time. At least he wouldn't have to live down the shame of tiring out before making it back to Konoha.

"Do you want to go check out the festival, get some food or something?" Naruto asked.

"No. I want to get an early start tomorrow. Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep on an empty stomach."

Sasuke refrained from pointing out that his stomach was always empty and so he should be used to it. He ignored Naruto's complaints about him being a bastard as he left the room. He felt Naruto set up a barrier once outside. With a small sigh, he laid back to rest his body only to end up falling asleep.

An hour later, Naruto walked into the room holding up a bag.

"I brought you some...." he trailed off as he stared at Sasuke, who was lying across the bed sleeping.

It wasn't a bad thing, just weird. Sasuke was never comfortable enough to sleep on away missions. He would take short naps and wake up at the slightest disturbance. Yet there he was not even twitching at the noise. Naruto sat the bag on the small night table and climbed into his bed. He glanced over at the sleeping Sasuke once again. Definitely weird. Still, he was going to tease him about this in the morning. Sure enough, the minute he woke up, Naruto teased him about catching him sleeping so heavily. Sasuke let him continue until he got tired of it.

"If you don't hurry up you won't have time for breakfast or to pick up some ramen for the trip back."

He smirked slightly as the threat got Naruto to shut up and get moving. To avoid the sluggish feeling of the day before, Sasuke ate a small healthy breakfast. Unfortunately, this didn't work either because halfway there he still felt slow and tired. On top of that, he felt like he hadn't eaten for days. It was only a matter of time before his stomach's growling was loud enough for Naruto to hear so he was more than glad when Naruto began whining about stopping to eat. Sasuke made a mental note to buy him some ramen when they got back. They sat down and prepared to eat. As usual, Naruto complained about the three minutes he had to wait before he could eat his beloved ramen so Sasuke ignored him and began eating. To his annoyance, his food, not his appetite, quickly vanished. Since he had underestimated his hunger, he hadn't packed much food. The only other food sources close by were the fish that were in the small stream nearby or Naruto's ramen. Neither were really options because Sasuke didn't have the energy to waste to go fishing, and as for the ramen, ugh. Even as hungry as he was, he knew he wouldn't have been able to stomach it. Just smelling it right now was making his stomach churn in protest. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes to wait for Naruto to finish.

.

The trip back to Konoha went quickly despite Sasuke's fatigue. Naruto had once again made plans with Kiba so after turning in their mission report, they went their separate ways. The first thing Sasuke did was go into the kitchen to appease his empty stomach. Too exhausted to do any kind of work, he just stood in front of the open refrigerator and mindlessly ate whatever he could grab. He was pretty sure that he had eaten some of Naruto's food that he kept in there. It all seemed to taste the same anyway so it didn't matter as long as it was filling. Afterwards, he made his way back to the couch, which wasn't as uncomfortable as he previously thought, and went to sleep. Sasuke spent the rest of the day sleeping or lying on the couch too tired to move. His stomach was still demanding food, but his laziness far outweighed his hunger. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that this wasn't normal behavior but was too groggy to give it serious thought. He simply put it off to the food he had eaten earlier and the need for vitamins and nutrients.

That theory was proven wrong when Sasuke woke up the next morning bursting with energy without touching any food. In fact, the mere thought of food made him nauseous. He was able to spend the day sparing with Naruto and training by himself late into the night without eating. The day after that he was still bursting with energy but had a large appetite to match. That was followed by three days of complete exhaustion. At this point, Sasuke knew that something was wrong with him. He just needed to figure out what. The unusual appetite, exhaustion, excess energy, and stomach pains were unacceptable. He tried to consult medical texts only to find that his symptoms could be anything from a simple cold to infection to his immediate death. With that being completely useless, Sasuke began to realize that he may have to go see someone but first he'd give it a few more days to see what happened. Over the next few days it became obvious that waiting was a waste of time. Not only didn't the symptoms go away, but he gained new ones. And as hard as Sasuke tried, he was unable to keep them hidden for very long.


	3. Odd Problems

Disclaimer- I do not own the show Naruto or the characters.  
AN– First, I would like to thank everyone for reading. I am extremely sorry for taking so long. For a while I actually gave up writing. Just recently I came across my old stories while cleaning out my jump drive and realized that I'm not ready to stop writing. It's just going to take a little while before I get back on tract. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have tome to go over it. Again there isn't a lot of talking.  
Warnings- m/m, mpreg, language, sexual situations. It's also NaruSasu.

.  
.

As much as he wanted to, Sasuke couldn't keep turning a blind eye to what was happening to him, especially when more odd symptoms kept popping up. What irritated him the most was the fact that it wasn't constant. He could be perfectly fine one minute and not the next. His eating habits changed drastically overnight. Imagine his horror when he bit into one of his beloved tomatoes and gagged at the disgusting taste. Thinking that the tomato was rotten, he tried another one only to be met with the same taste. He tossed that one aside and tried again and again. Same result. The whole batch must have been bad so he threw it away and went to the store. Eating many tomatoes, from different locations, with the same off-putting taste proved that there was something wrong with his taste buds and not the tomatoes themselves. Sasuke even found himself eating things that he had never really bothered with before like ration bars, which tasted like chalk, spicy foods. The spicier the food was the better. More than a few times he found himself eating spicy meals early in the morning. Before long the amount of food he consumed grew and it soon became necessary to go to the store every two days instead of the usual once a week. His frequent trips to the grocery store certainly raised many eyebrows. Sasuke lived alone and rarely had anyone over so they couldn't figure out who he was buying all the food for? Naturally his growing appetite didn't mix well with his fatigue so he would pre-make food when he had energy and store it. And when he didn't have anything stored or was too lazy to cook, he would make what he referred to as refrigerator dumps. Basically, whatever he saw in the refrigerator that was appealing to his appetite was quickly dumped into one bowl and eaten. While pleasing to his stomach, these concoctions weren't always pleasing to the eye. Both Naruto and Sakura had looked a little green when he had eaten one consisting of lettuce, apples, shrimp, peanuts, raspberries, eggs, and barbecue topped with cheese and fried pork skins.

Unfortunately that wasn't the weirdest thing he found himself eating. No, that particular honor went to flowers. Yes, flowers. He himself had been surprised when that craving came out of nowhere. Sasuke had been sitting at the table trying to figure out what to eat. He was starving but nothing appealed to him. And while what he did eat was filling, it didn't satisfy him. He was tapping his fingers against a vase filled with flowers, roses he believed, when he found himself nibbling on one of the petals. It wasn't even a conscience action. One minute he was tapping against it and the next he was popping petals in his mouth. The last one was almost to his lips when he realized what he was doing. Sasuke jerked back and let it fall out of his hand. He stared at it in disgust and braced himself for his stomach's protest. To his shock, it didn't. In fact, his stomach started rumbling loudly as if telling him that it was exactly what he wanted. Sasuke didn't even want to begin questioning why he wanted to eat flowers so he ignored the need and quickly went to get himself some of the leftover fish from his refrigerator.

A few days later found a very agitated Sasuke finally facing the fact that he couldn't ignore the weird craving for the flowers. The more he tried not thinking about it, the more he thought about it. It even got to the point where he woke in the middle of the night with the taste of it on his mind. Sasuke was sickened by the craving- who wouldn't be- but if it would stop this insanity, he was all for it. He quickly gathered all the information that he could about edible flowers, and had been surprised to see that they were so many dishes made with them. By the end of the day, he found a store and brought as many packages as they had available. He was so content with them that he even ignored the weird look people gave him when he pulled some out and ate them as snacks.

As if he didn't already have enough problems, his bouts of tiredness got worse. He wouldn't be a little tired, but downright exhausted. There were times when the simplest activity completely wiped him out. It was to the point that he kept a pillow and blanket on the couch so that he'd have somewhere to lay when he was too tired to walk to any further than his door. As a result of his fatigue, he even began to oversleep. A few minutes here or there were inconsequential. Sasuke spent most of his life getting up early to train so he figured that being early all those years balanced out his being late now. But when he found himself later than Kakashi, _Kakashi!,_ he quickly went out and bought himself an alarm clock. However, it was only a matter of time before he overslept those, even the annoying ones that continued beeping until someone actually turned it off. Resting and sleeping more didn't help so at the moment a mixture of solider pills and chakra boosters on days he felt exhausted were his temporary solution.

Unfortunately, all of the other symptoms put together weren't as problematic as his latest one, chakra problems. Sometimes his chakra would be slow and sluggish therefore making it difficult to perform even the simplest jutsu and other times it would be too much. Again, it was fine when only Sasuke noticed it but with his chakra being so important to him being a ninja, it was only a matter of time before Naruto noticed it too. As usual, he and Naruto were training in the forest. They had been at it for a while and though Sasuke would never admit it, Naruto was definitely winning this one. It seemed that no matter what he did, Naruto was able to figure out where he was attacking from. The fact that he was tired and hungry didn't help either. Maybe that was why Naruto was having such an easy time finding him. All of a sudden, Naruto just stopped and stared at him. He couldn't keep quiet anymore. The whole time they were training Sasuke's chakra had been flaring widely. That's how he was able to track where Sasuke was coming from. Even standing still his chakra was flaring.

"Uh Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your chakra is flaring. It's been doing it for some time now."

There was a slight flash of shock on Sasuke's face before it went blank and he smirked.

"It took you long enough to notice and say something."

"You were testing me? Well I noticed. In your face." Naruto said sticking his tongue out at him. "You still lost so that means the ramen is on you."

He flashed a grin and began walking off. Once his back was turned, the grin dropped off Naruto's face. Sasuke had lied. He hadn't known about his chakra. Naruto was officially worried and a little angry at himself. He had noticed Sasuke acting weird lately but thought it was because he was sick. It was normal for people to get sick so he didn't dwell on it but this... Naruto frowned to himself. Masking chakra was child's play so Sasuke shouldn't be having trouble. It was useless to ask what was wrong because Sasuke would only deny it and then hide it that much more. Kyuubi was still semi-hibernating and wouldn't wake until Naruto called on her, and was therefore no help. Not that he needed her help with this. As much as he didn't want to Naruto wasn't going to say anything. He'd keep an eye on Sasuke and then force him to accept help if he needed it. Sasuke slowly followed behind him. It was obvious that Naruto didn't believe a word that he said. He was glad that he pretended to though. He wasn't up to answering questions when he didn't know what was going on himself. He concentrated on masking his chakra only to frown as it began to hurt. To make matters worse, his stomach started burning slightly. What the hell was going on with him? He'd been sick, poisoned, and hurt before but what he was feeling now was nothing like any of those things. Sasuke sighed to himself. He couldn't keep putting it off. It was time to see someone. He didn't want to admit to this weakness especially when he still had enemies in Konoha, but he didn't have a choice.

.

It was because of those enemies that a few days later Sasuke found himself in an out of the way clinic being seem by a clearly incompetent medic. She, he never bothered to learn her name, kept asking stupid, irrelevant questions and touching him when she didn't need to. The medic motioned for him to sit up so he did.

"I'm sorry Mr..."

The medic paused and waited for Sasuke to supply his name. He hadn't given her his name when he first arrived and still didn't plan to. He stared blankly at her until she got the clue that he wasn't going to answer her.

"I haven't found anything. There's a few more tests that..." she started only to trail off as Sasuke got up and left.

There was no need to stay and listen when she had nothing to say. He was tired of hearing there was nothing wrong with him when there most certainly was. Sasuke figured it was best to at least have an idea of what was wrong with him before giving in and going to Tsunade. In order to do that, he had finished what should have been a two week mission in under a week, and had visited a few other medics. Too bad he had been continuously told that they could find nothing truly wrong with him. There were explanations for individual symptoms but nothing that could explain all of the symptoms as a whole. Despite not liking the idea at all, Sasuke knew that it was time to just go see Tsunade. With that thought in mind, he headed back to Konoha.

It was late and Sasuke was tired by the time he reached Konoha so he headed straight home. He'd see Tsunade in the morning and would turn in his report then. Without eating or showering, he climbed into his bed, and after an hour or so of restlessness, he was able to fall asleep. The sound of his alarm going off woke him a few hours later. Knowing that trying to get back to sleep was useless at this point, Sasuke got out of bed and went to shower. After drying off, he pulled on his pants only to pause briefly when he noticed they were slightly tighter than before. Because these particular pants were a few years old, he just passed it off as him growing up and continued to get dressed. He was on his way downstairs when someone began knocking on the door. Sasuke frowned. He should've noticed someone inside his barrier way before this. He would get rid of whoever was at the door and then go see Tsunade. His stomach rumbled and he quickly amended his plans to getting breakfast before seeing her. Salmon and fruit salad sounded good. As he got closer to the door he became aware of Naruto's chakra. Again, something that he should have already realized. He sighed and opened the door

"Why are you here so early?"

"It's almost noon."

"That doesn't explain why your're here."

"You gave us permission to use your backyard for our barbeque remember?"

Us? It was at that moment that he realized that Naruto wasn't alone. Great. His day was going to go from bad to horrible quickly. Sasuke didn't remember so he couldn't say one way or another if he agreed.

"Whatever." he mumbled as he moved out of the way.

There went his plan of going to see Tsunade. If the idiot found out, he would hound him about what was wrong and ask to go with him. No thank you. Sasuke quickly tried to make himself scarce but Naruto caught him before he could.

"Don't even think about being your usual antisocial self." he said with a grin. "You might as well give in now otherwise I'll just continue to bug you. Besides, wouldn't you rather be down here to keep an eye on where people wander off to?"

The moron was right of course. If he wasn't around, it was inevitable that a few people will snoop through his things or even worse, destroy them. Sasuke sighed in resignation.

"Let's get this over with."

Sasuke followed behind Naruto and was quickly talked, _forced_, into interacting with the other people there. There was an upside to this whole thing. The food. A huge grill and a table jam packed with mouth watering food that would surely soothe his irritation and stomach. It certainly did help him ignore everyone as they pretended not to watch him pack two plates with food before going off to sit under a tree by himself to eat said food. He was certain that there would be jokes about him being Chouji's long lost brother made later.

After eating Sasuke leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He could only imagine everyone's reaction if they knew about his new found fondness of eating and napping. A few minutes later, his peace was disturbed when a shadow fell over him.

"What do you want Naruto?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Let's spar."

"Do you want to spend the next few months cleaning up garbage?"

"We'll keep it simple."

More like try to keep it simple. His and Naruto's sparring always got out of control which inevitably leads to property damage. That was the reason Tsunade banned them from sparring outside of designated training areas. And if, more like when, they broke that rule, they would have to pay for the damage, and do numerous filthy D-rank missions like clearing infestations or severely blocked plumbing in an apartment building. He would rather stay where he was, but the quicker he indulged Naruto, the quicker he could get back to resting. Besides, a quick spar was an excellent way to work off all the food he ate.

"Fine."

Sasuke got up and quickly moved out the way as Naruto came at him. As they started trading hits, the people around them moved out of the way. It was always interesting to watch Naruto and Sasuke fight but no one wanted to be in the way once they really got into it.

Although he would never admit it, Sasuke was having a good time sparring. He smirked as he thought up a combination of moves that Naruto wouldn't be able to counter and would therefore be a win for him. Just as he was about to start, Sasuke was suddenly hit with a strong bout of nausea. Without thinking he paused slightly to take a few quick breaths to keep from throwing up. Unfortunately, Naruto, who was coming at him with a kick, realized too late that Sasuke's pause wasn't intentional. He wasn't able to stop himself and the kick hit Sasuke in the chest causing him to stumble back and fall. Sasuke bit back a gasp as pain burst from the impact site and quickly raced through his body. _What the fuck?_ Had Naruto just broken a rib? Sasuke didn't think the force of the kick was enough to cause that much damage. But the pain running through his body told him that something wasn't right. Naruto was immediately by his side trying to help him up.

"I'm fine." he said trying to push Naruto away.

But he wasn't fine. He tasted blood in the back of his throat and his head was spinning wildly. He really needed to get out of there before he embarrassed himself.

"I'll be back."

Without trying to look like it, Sasuke quickly got up and went inside the house. He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up. That helped with the immediate need to throw up but not the sloshing feeling in his stomach. Maybe eating all of that food at once wasn't a good idea. He quickly rinsed out his mouth and dropped down on the floor. He refused to move from there until his stomach stopped churning.

Outside, everyone just stood quietly for a few moments trying to digest what just happened. Once the moment passed, everyone seemed to begin talking all at once.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Is Sasuke ok?"

"Shouldn't someone go check on him?"

"It didn't look like you kicked him that hard Naruto."

I didn't, Naruto silently reassured himself. And even if he did, he had seen Sasuke get up from worst things than this. Something told Naruto that this had less to do with the kick and more with whatever illness Sasuke was trying to hide. He was able to wait five minutes before his patience gave out and he barged into the house. He was determined to finally get some answers. What Naruto got was Sasuke face down on the bathroom floor unconscious.


	4. Acceptance is Not an Option

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the show Naruto or the characters.

**AN**– I would like to thank everyone for reading. It's been a few months but not as long as before. This is a short chapter. The next part will probaby take a little longer. I've got the outline planned out but haven't written anything. I'm such a procrastinator.  
Warnings- m/m, mpreg, language, sexual situations. It's also NaruSasu. More warnings as they come.

.  
.

The first thing Sasuke realized when he regained consciousness was that he wasn't alone. Someone was standing near him and that someone was touching him. His instincts were telling him to get up and attack, but his body refused to obey. The most he felt up to doing was opening his eyes and glaring. He found himself staring at a white tiled ceiling which told him that he was in the hospital.

"It's about time you rejoined us."

Sasuke looked to his side and saw Tsunade standing next to him with her hands hovering over him. Joy. He had hoped that he was wrong in thinking that he was in the hospital. But how did he get here? He remembered being sick again and then deciding to lay down for awhile. The last thing he really remembered was the room spinning as he stood up.

"Naruto bought you in." Tsunade said answering his unasked question. "That damn brat burst in here yelling about you being sick and fainting."

Great, Sasuke thought, he'd never live this down. He was going to kill Naruto once he got out of here.

"Tell me some of the symptoms you've been experiencing."

With a small sigh, Sasuke listed off the symptoms that had been bothering him. Tsunade had already heard about Sasuke's weird behavior lately. But given the behavior of some of the other ninjas, Sasuke's peculiarities didn't rank as the worse. She began to slowly work her chakra through his body once again. A minute later she stopped.

"There's definitely something there. It's located in your lower abdomen. Possibly poison or infection."

"You're not sure?" Naruto asked.

"Normally poison or infection spreads throughout the body not stay centralized in one place like in this case. Sasuke's chakra seems to be cocooning it."

At this she turned to face Sasuke.

"As you know, your clan had their own doctors so no one's been able to study the Sharingan or the way a Sharingan user's body might react to protect it. Now this could be specific to Uchiha's as a way to keep infections or poisons from getting to their eyes or it can be something different. Without knowing adding more or different chakra can make it worse. The best thing to do right now is to be as noninvasive as possible. To that end, I've already taken some blood and sent it to the lab." she explained. "I'll let you know the results as soon as I get them."

Tsunade left and Naruto began pacing.

"How do you feel now?"

"Fine."

As well as tired and a little hungry.

"I shouldn't have sparred with you."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but sparring didn't help. You should've told me it was bad."

"It's nothing."

They both knew that was a lie otherwise Sasuke would have already left the hospital. Naruto let the lie go because if he irritated Sasuke too much, he would kick him out. He needed to know what was going on with Sasuke so getting kicked out was the last thing he wanted.

.

A little while later Tsunade was checking on another patient when one of the lab medics came up to her.

"Lady Tsunade, I got the blood work for your patient and thankfully it's nothing serious. It seems she's just pregnant."

Tsunade, who for Naruto's sake, had begun to feel relieved that nothing was wrong with Sasuke deflated at the rest of the sentence. She sighed to herself. Any plans for a relaxing night gambling and drinking just went out the window. She was going to have to spend her time redoing the tests.

"Her hormones are all over the place. I had to redo the tests when I noticed her testosterone and estrogen levels. They're both completely..."

The young medic was cut off as Tsunade walked off. She didn't have time to waste listening to the wrong results. She would just redo the tests herself. Sasuke looked at her as she walked back into his room.

"So?"

"There was a problem in the lab so the tests need to be redone." Tsunade explained. "I'll do it myself so tests will be back even quicker."

And this way she would be sure of the results. She quickly got everything she needed together and then redrew two vials of Sasuke's blood. Once she was done, she gathered everything up and left. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

"That was weird."

Sasuke didn't reply but he did agree. Something was going on and he had a bad feeling about it.

The first thing Tsunade did once she reached the lab was throw everyone out. The less people that were around the testing area, the less chance of outside interference messing up her results. She did a few quick hand signs and the lab was completely sterilized. With a sigh for the loss of her time that could've been spent drinking, Tsunade got to work. A little later she found herself staring at the improbable results. Her utter disbelief had her check the results two more times only to be faced with the same shocking results. Pregnant. Sasuke? No, absolutely not. Something had to be wrong with the equipment. It just wasn't... Still, it would explain the symptoms, wouldn't it? If a woman came to her with those exact symptoms, pregnancy would be her first thought. But Sasuke was a male. Tsunade wanted to automatically pass the results off as ridiculous, but could she really? Over the course of her life, hadn't she seen the impossible made possible? Could this be one of those times? There was only one way to find out.

.

Tsunade came back in the room and the first thing Sasuke noticed was the weird look on her face. Whatever was in the folder in her hand had to be bad.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked before Sasuke did.

"I need you to hold still while I check something out."

Tsunade placed her hand on him and pushed more of her chakra further into him. Now that she was able to go deeper, it quickly became obvious that the concentrated chakra wasn't Sasuke's body protecting itself but the beginnings of a separate chakra system, which indicated pregnancy. She pulled her hands back in shock. Despite doing the test, she hadn't truly believed it. Sasuke was pregnant. Sasuke, **a** **man**, was pregnant. A man. She really had lived to see everything.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Would you like Naruto to leave before hand?"

"No." Naruto quickly yelled.

"Let him stay otherwise he's going to waste time complaining about leaving."

"Fine. There's no other way to say this but bluntly, you're pregnant."

There was silence in the room while Sasuke stared at her like she was an idiot. Naruto suddenly started laughing.

"Pregnant?"

He looked at Tsunade and then Sasuke before laughing harder. His stomach began aching at how much he was laughing so he calmed himself down.

"So how many months along are you?" he asked.

He was trying to pretend to be serious but he just couldn't. It was just too funny.

"Sorry, I tried to hold it in. That bastard? Pregnant? That's a good one."

Naruto continued laughing but that slowly tapered off once he noticed that he was still the only one. Sasuke he could understand because he rarely found things funny or at least he didn't show it but Tsunade loved a good joke or prank especially when it was aimed at Sasuke. The fact that she wasn't reveling in it meant...

"You're serious?"

"Yes Naruto I am." she said and turned to Sasuke. "I triple checked the test results myself."

Naruto stared at him for another few seconds before his eyes trailed down towards his stomach.

"Quit staring at me like that you moron. I'm male therefore impossible." he snapped and then turned to Tsunade. "The fact that you have time for jokes means that I'm fine."

Before she could reply, Sasuke did a few hand signs and disappeared. A few seconds later he appeared in his bathroom. He needed to get the smell of the hospital off of him so he quickly stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. As he was drying off, his hand paused slightly over his stomach. Pregnant. Fucking Naruto and his pranks. Naturally, Tsunade hated him enough to go along with it. He could only imagine the invasive, painful tests she had planned for him. He shook his head and took his hand away. Let them waste their time with pranks. He sure wasn't. He had better things to think about like the fact that he had an overwhelming urge for some tuna and almond pancakes.

.

Tsunade let out a few curses. Who could blame Sasuke for reacting that way? Unfortunately, she couldn't give him the time to digest this properly.

"I need you to go after Uchiha and bring him back here." she told Naruto.

"You're really not joking are you?"

"No. You go and convince him to come back here."

"He's not going to come back until he's ready."

"I understand he's in shock but we have to deal with this now. The sooner he believes this, the better."

"He believes you. If he didn't he would still be here insulting your intelligence and training."

Naruto laughed when she gave him a look that told him that she didn't agree with him.

"Trust me on this. I know Sasuke."

The question was how long it was going to take him to acknowledge it.


	5. Facing the Music

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the show Naruto or the characters.

**AN**– I would like to thank everyone for reading. This is also a short chapter. It ws already written and figured why not just post it. It wasn't until I was about to post it that I noticed that today is this story's anniversary. Anyway, I have no idea when the next part will be out.  
Warnings- m/m, mpreg, language, sexual situations. It's also NaruSasu. More warnings as they come.

.  
.

For Sasuke, he was doing his best not to acknowledge anything connected to the "prank." Over the next few days, he avoided contact with as many people as he could, especially the two who started this mess, and refused to spend a second dwelling on it. He even ignored his growing paranoia that people were looking at him. He honestly didn't think anyone knew about the prank being played on him, but this was a ninja village. Secrets had a way of not staying secrets. Unfortunately, instead of getting calmer as the days went by, Sasuke got angrier. His anger wasn't because they pulled the prank; it was because he was beginning to accept the possibility that it was true. It was becoming increasingly hard to be in denial as all of his reasons were drying up. The easiest thing to blame it on was being a prank. But as much as Tsunade loved to humiliate him, she wouldn't waste _this_ much time on him. Even Naruto wouldn't let it go on this long. Naruto even swore on their friendship that this wasn't some prank he was pulling on him. And despite what it meant, Sasuke had believed him.

All the throwing up he had been doing lately could easily be attributed to the food he was eating. That was more than believable given some of the food combinations he had been eating. Peanut butter rice balls, cheese wrapped mushrooms and chilies, banana and egg sandwiches. But what about the days he was sick even when he hadn't eaten anything? Or the fact that the sight and smells of some foods made him nauseous? The fact that his clothes were beginning to feel slightly tighter could also be blamed on the food he'd been eating. However, instead of his stomach getting soft from excess fat, it remained firm. Sasuke gave himself another two days before he decided to just give in and go back to see Tsunade. One way or the other he needed to face what was going on with himself and do something about it. After eating and cleaning up his mess, he slowly made his way to Tsunade's office. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto there.

"Can I help you with something Uchiha?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. Was she really going to pretend that she didn't know why he was here? They all knew she had been expecting his return. That smug look on her face when he walked in the door told him so. Sasuke refused to acknowledge his possible reason for being here. If she wasn't going to quite playing games, then he would just go back home. Not that he would have to. Tsunade would break before he did. Her curiosity wouldn't let her carry this on too long. He turned to walk out the door.

"If you step one foot out that door, I will have Naruto drag you back." Tsunade said. "It's about time you came to your senses."

"Let's get this over with."

He folded his arms to indicate that he refused to say anything else. Seeing that Sasuke was digging his heels in, Tsunade gave in. She didn't have time to waste on the stubborn brat. She got up and led Sasuke, and Naruto who refused to be left behind, to the small examination room located down a short hall from her office. Sasuke got up on the table and laid back. What he wouldn't give to be somewhere else? He glared up at the ceiling tiles as Tsunade did her work. A few moments later, she pulled back and looked at him.

"It's still there. You're definitely pregnant."

Damn it. He hoped that she had been mistaken before. Why couldn't this just be a nightmare? He was a damn man. He shouldn't be pregnant. Sasuke heard Naruto saying something in the background but he just ignored him. He turned his head so that he could look at Tsunade.

"Is it too late to terminate?"

"Sas..."

"Shut up Naruto. Tsunade?"

"I don't know." she said after a slight pause. "It's not presenting like a normal pregnancy."

"No shit." Sasuke snaps.

"Not only is the chakra denser than normal, but it is more developed than it should be at this stage. It's also...

Sasuke tuned her out as she went on about things that further proved how abnormal this pregnancy was. Like he already didn't know.

"Uchiha! Pay attention." she yelled and then continued once it seemed like he was. "Termination isn't advised at this time. We know absolutely nothing about it or if there are any possible consequences it might present for you."

Honestly, Sasuke didn't give a shit. He would face any consequences when, or if, they came.

"Wouldn't you like to know if this is a one time thing?"

Gotcha, she thought as Sasuke stiffened. He never considered that this could happen again. In all honesty, he never considered that it could've happened in the first place.

"The best option at this point is to first figure how this happened and from there see if it can safely be undone. Let's see where that gets us and go from there."

"Whatever."

"Here." she said handing him some papers. "These are your basic pregnancy pamphlets. You're not a female, so there's no real way to know what to expect but it might give you some ideas of what you could. I'll also get you started on some vitamins. It might help with your pica."

"What?"

"The eating flowers thing. You're fine since they're edible but come see me if you want to eat mud or clay or anything inedible like that."

Naruto couldn't hold in the snigger at the image of Sasuke with dirt or mud smeared over his face from trying to shove it in his mouth to eat it. A quick glare shot his way had Naruto trying to stifle it. Tsunade also glared at him. The last thing she needed was for the Uchiha to get annoyed and leave. No, she was going to give and get as much information as she could while he was willingly there. Once Naruto got the hint and controlled his laughing, she turned back to Sasuke.

"You need to be careful when training and sparring. I'd prefer you to stop completely but l know you won't. The baby..."

Sasuke once again tuned her out. He didn't want to hear about the fucking parasite. And it was a parasite wasn't it? It was living in him and was dependent on him for nourishment, and survival. What he really wanted was to just totally disregard Tsunade's recommendation and terminate it. She could just be against it because she'd lose her chance to study him. However, she had a point about needing to know if this was a one time thing. He needed to make sure this never happened again.

"So you have any questions?"

He shook his head no.

"Now that we got that out of the way, there is one other important thing I need to know. Who's the other father?"

That question shocked Sasuke so much that it showed on his face. This was the first time it occurred to him that there had to be another father. And that caused a deep feeling of dread in his stomach because there couldn't be one. He hadn't had sex. Tsunade took Sasuke's hesitation for more of his stubbornness and sighed to herself. Why couldn't someone less difficult than that damn Uchiha be pregnant?

"I'm not asking for my own personal curiosity."

And she wasn't. She needed to know who was going to provide the other half of this child's DNA. The fact that it would satisfy her curiosity about who Sasuke had slept with was an added bonus.

"This other person is making up half of this baby. It's important that I know what their DNA might contribute. It may even give us a clue as to why you got pregnant in the first place." she explained.

"There is no other father."

"I just need a name so that I know whose medical history I need to look into. I won't try to contact..."

"There's no one _to_ contact."

"Look, I understand that your pride might be bruised by this whole situation but now isn't the time to let it get in the way. It is necessary for me to know who the other parent is. The tiniest detail could provide us answers."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? There is no…**n-o**... one…**o-n-e**… else…**e-l-s-e**. My original answer won't change just because you refuse to believe it."

"Are you seriously trying to suggest that you got pregnant by yourself?"

"Given my predicament, can you really dismiss the idea?"

He has a point, Tsunade thought. He was already pushing boundaries by being pregnant. So why would doing it asexually be out the realm of possibility? Still, this was the Uchiha.

"And you're not saying this out of embarrassment?"

"Or because you're a virgin?" Naruto asked with a snicker.

"No."

Tsunade didn't know whether to be intrigued or horrified at what this meant. Naruto, on the other hand, thought it was funny.

"Oh, so the great Sasuke Uchiha isn't a virgin?"

Sasuke refused to respond to Naruto. It wasn't his business whether or not he was a virgin. But the answer was no, he wasn't a virgin. He had had sex. Especially when O...

Tsunade and Naruto became alarmed when the color quickly drained from Sasuke's face. Naruto reached for him as he began swaying.

"Sasuke, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Orochimaru."

.

.

**Another AN-** Before anyone wonders what I'm doing, Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade don't know how he got pregnant yet so they're going to be guessing. Although it's not written yet, next chapter will deal some with Kyuubi who does know the truth.


End file.
